bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yoruichi Shihōin/Archive 1
2nd division ? As far as I know, she never been 2nd division's Taichô, only Keigun/Omnitsukidô/Special Forces :Actually, she is. It seems your not at that point of the manga yet, so don't take that off, because it is confirmed that Yoruichi is the 2nd Division's former captain. Arrancar109 05:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I know most of the scans/manga, but probably forgot something, which chapter/tome/episode(if you're talking about the Soi Fon Flashback, well, I don't consider it as 2nd Division, because it is not stated at this moment that she's captain, only Omnitsukidô Leader) ? Mili-Cien 00:08, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Chapter -107 (not Chapter 107; the "-" is important) of Turn Back the Pendulum series, on Page 4, it shows Yoruichi standing in a Captain's haori and states that she's the Captain of the Second Division, Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, and the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. The Turn Back the Pendulum series itself begins after Chapter 315. Arrancar109 01:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Right, forgot the "Pendulum", thanks you ;) Mili-Cien Flash Cry Was yoruichi the one who invented Shunko? - :Yoruichi stated she developed/learned Shunko before Soifon, but for now, I think it is officially unknown if she actually was the first one to develop it. She said the Special Ops. Leader's uniform has no back or sleeves because Shunko would blow it away anyway, so I think it's implied (but again, not officially stated) that it's been developed before Yoruichi learned it. Arrancar109 20:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) How exactly is soifon's version not visible, from what I saw hers looks more like twisters and yoruichi's looks more like lightning so isn't it possible that it may take a different form depending on control (PS. I apologise for taking down the resolved sign).--SalmanH 15:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe the cosmetic difference is just down to the user, and should she increase her mastery of it (not sure it'd be possible now her arm's gone), the 'twister' effect would merely be bigger. TomServo101 15:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Im not sure this is a important topic, but to finish the conversation the character book confirms that Soifon's isn't visible compared to yoruichi's regardless of what we see.Salubri 17:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Description "Highly attractive...beautiful....."depending on your mentality, I suppose, but can someone delete that part. I'd do it myself, but my browser crashes everytime i try to edit >.>--Palwow2350 23:40, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Appearance She seems to be Indian, as in from India. She has dark skin plus straight hair, like a South Asian or South East Asian. Also always sitting cross legged lol. There is a lot of Indian mythology references in Japan, so it wouldn't be suprising. ShinMegamiTenseiBleach 04:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Im not sure regardless of her having darker skin then most, Japanese people also have straight hair. They may also sit with their legs crossed if they deem it necessary that seems more of a preference. There's also alot of everyone's mythology in some culture or another. Many cultures share similarities by coincidence.Salubri 04:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Appearance I thought words like 'attractive' weren't meant to be used in this wikia,as quoted by arrancar109,but it's used in this page as well as rangiku's,how come?Saiyan16 08:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) In Rangiku's case, it's implied that the men are physically attracted to her (though her personality may put them off too), but for Yoruichi, we don't know of any admirers besides Soifon (that could just be exagerated for effect) and I'd say Kisuke (I do believe they went on a date, not sure if it was omake or post episode sketch) TomServo101 15:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) At the ending of the OVA Sealed sword frenzy.--SalmanH 17:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Main image This one's pretty old I would suggest this one: That one's pretty old I would suggest this one:--SalmanH 15:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I think it should show at least as much as the current image does. I'll look into this too. Arrancar109 16:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The second one if you might notice is a bit brighter, however you're right it doesn't show as much as the old one.--SalmanH 16:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) After searching around for a bit, I think I found one. But I want feedback before I go doing anything. How about this one from Episode 246? Arrancar109 16:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :The ep246 pciture is a good one. I like it. --Yyp 17:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 246 looks good. Go for it.--SalmanH 17:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Trivia This part of the trivia section: "Byakuya Kuchiki referred to her as a were-cat during the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series." Is this really necessary to include? --Gold3263301 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Yoruichi is the only known character in Bleach with the ability to shapeshift into an animal. Byakuya Kuchiki referred to her as a were-cat during the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series. No this is not worth mentioning, especially since it is in her history section. Good eye Gold. Forgot my Sig. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 02:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Anime Debut Yoruichi debuted in Episode 15, not 18. --Profoundlycan 09:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 10:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Turn Back The Pendulum No where does she state that a hollowfied Shinji Hirako told her of the events that happened. He could not as he and the other hollowfied soul reapers were struggling to regain control of themselves. I've read the manga and seen the anime covering this part, no where is it even hinted. I removed it, and it was readded. I think a vote should be taken as it doesn't actually occur.--Licourtrix 22:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah she does, at least in the Anime. Its ep 212 at the end after she rescues Shinji and Tessai from Central 46. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::She Does not. Her exact words to Urahara are "Now start talking! I want whatever strategy you thought up for the worst-case scenario back when you first heard about this whole incident from Hirako." She does not Say "i heard about this from hirako" or anything of the such, instead shes referencing when Hirako and Aizen came to Urahara telling him of the disappearances in the district.--Licourtrix 23:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) History section In the history section (About 110 years prior to the current time...) there is detailed events that only happen in the anime and not in the canon manga. Either they should denote that they only occurred in the anime or should be deleted completely (personally I would vote the latter). Infinity6424 01:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) As long as theres a notice that some of the events are anime only and may not constitute canon material they're fine where they're at.--Licourtrix 01:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :There isn't that is what I am pointing out. It is just filler material in the anime. In my opinion since it is in history section, filler material shouldn't be in this section. Infinity6424 05:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Bount arc is filler while what happens to flesh out the story in manga based anime episodes is fine it adds to what is insinuated in the storyline and doesn't contradict canon material. The issue should have been fixed with what Licourtix has stated and has been added to the reference. for that information. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I have no issue with the it being there, it was just a personal preference and for simplicity sake. However, the whole paragraph from the sparring session down to the proficiency test is anime-only. So the warning needs to be extended to include it. Infinity6424 05:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It is located under the reference. out of universe information can't be placed in the middle of a section all this has to read as though someone was in the world as it takes place watching it unfold as if real life. Hence why it says if you click on the reference that it takes place only in that anime. Acknowledging that it only took place there. True filler contradicts the manga this form of fleshing out the story doesn't therefore can be included as long as the warning is placed in the reference. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) True filler is anything that isn't in the manga, not just something that directly contradicts the manga -- stuff that directly contradicts the manga is called "bad filler". Infinity6424 is right. I also noticed that she had filler-references in her powers section, notably mentioning Kariya Jin. This is not really up for debate its referenced and stated as anime only and its allowed by the policies of the sight. It has nothing to do with personal preference. We have already determined what is allowed and isn't allowed via the anime policy. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Tattoo In wich chapter you can see the tatoo mentioned at Trivia ? Her tattoo is visible in the picture to the right that was included as part of the artbook All Colour But The Black. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It's also seen in episode 228. --Gold3263301 21:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Call for more pictures Guys, this is one of the worst articles I have seen in terms of pictures. The Soul Society Arc especially is a huge wall of text. I have added a few pictures that we already had and turned up when I searched for "yoruichi" but I would like to encourage everybody to search for and add relevant pictures to the article. Do look through what we already have before uploading new stuff. But some suggestions for pictures are, # Yoruichi stopping Byakuya from releasing his shikai # Yoruichi using Utsusemi to escape from Byakuya # Yoruichi first revealing her human form to Ichigo # Yoruichi showing the device she is going to use to help train Ichigo These are not the only pictures and she doesn't even have pictures from the latest filler arc and she did do some fighting recently as well. So yes, please think of what pictures would help illustrate the article and add them (don't forget the licensing information or rational template for images you do upload). Thanks in advance! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) There is a picture of Yoruichi reveals the Tenshintai on Urahara's page, so I added it to the Soul Society Arc of her page. Could you check if it's okay? DeliManjoo 14:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Perfect. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I also upload the pic of Yoruichi stopping Byakuya from releasing, but I'm not sure I did it right on the licensing information or not. I added it to the article anyway. DeliManjoo 15:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) No you did everything correctly. Great job! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks DeliManjoo for adding all those pictures. I have added a few myself to the Agent of the Shinigami Arc and the Soul Society Arc. I think they are looking better. What do you guys think? Of course, feel free to upload higher quality pictures and add pictures to accompany paragraphs that currently don't have any pictures accompanying them. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yoruichi Races Ichigo I recently saw episode 205 of bleach and there is a short scene where it shows yoruichi racing ichigo in cat form, even though she was in cat form she was able to keep up with ichigo (though she eventually had to return nto her original form to win). I thought it might be worth mentioning this in her flash steps section. here is the link for the scene http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lpr7rtDlOMI Yoruichi shunko 21:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It is already in the section, but it'd be inaccurate to say that she can keep up with Ichigo, since he did outrun her in that same scene before she transforms. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The episode's a filler. I say nay. Maggosh 21:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Soul Society Arc Cleanup? That section really needs a cleanup... there is too much information and a lot of it seems unnecessary. Also, for some strange reason, the first half of the section uses "he" instead of "she". Yes, she may have been implied to be a male at first, but now that it's known that she's really a female, using "he" is incorrect.--Gold3263301 20:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) We don't pretend to do summaries here anymore and we flesh out the plot. We have no linking to manga sites or anime sites so its perfectly ok for that information to be on the page as it can't be received elsewhere on the site. Also he is in reference the correct way the information presented on the articles are in-universe. Up until revealing herself Yoruichi was considered to be male by everyone in the storyline that wasn't aware of her true identity. So other then grammar there really is nothing to clean up. If you have personal dislike for it sorry.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Well actually, I found an early episode that had Tessai explicitly say that the cat was named Yoruichi and she is Urahara's friend.--Gold3263301 20:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 51, page 11. which is referenced at the top of the agent of shingami arc in the article. Tessai says that Its name is yoruichi it is the bosses only relative. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) A weapon that should be in the equipment section. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/158/09/ Here it shows her throwing some kind of knife at Soi-fon in their battle. Soifon calls it an Anken.Saimaroimaru 08:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :It has been added. Thanks for letting us know it was missing. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Gender There are some major gender mix-ups going in this article... - SimAnt 20:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually there isn't during the intro of Yoruichi to the storyline and the first half of the Soul Society arc it was insisted that she was in fact a he due to her deep voice in cat form. It was never hinted that Yoruichi was actually female. It wasn't until she reveled the fact that it was widely known. She even admits most people assume that she was a he when in cat form. The plot in the article reflects that. It is written as an observer actually witnessing but apart of the situations in the universe of Bleach. It is not supposed to be written as if we knew all along that she was a female at first. So in fact the article is correctly done. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Immense? Are we sure she has immense spiritual power,i mean she is strong but in the manga nobody has stated she has a great spiritual pressure.Her strengt his mostly phisical ,no?I think vast is more appropriateNueva espada (talk) 20:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Vast is a level that describes an immense amount of spiritual power that is constantly leaking like Ichigo and Zaraki. This does not describe Yoruichi. Immense fits what she has displayed with her ability to shield herself with it and her shunko abilities.-- Well Shunsui was able to sense her at a great distance and she hadn't even released her power as she approached Sogyoku Hill!! And she was able to neutralise Suì-Fēng's attack quite easily using Shunko so it is safe to say she has a large spiritual power given that her Shunko was so dense in spiritual power/kido that it was visable compred to Suì-Fēng's!! But no, I doubt it's as vast as Ichigo's or Kenpachi's and even then she obviously has much more control over hrs since she stayed hidden from SS for so long despite not having a Gigai that hid Reiatsu!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but what are the levels? I'm italian and i dont know they have a precise meaning.I have always thougth they are (from lower to bigger)high/great/vast/immense.Can you tellme what are the true levels and their meaning? :This is detailed on Reiryoku#Spiritual Power Levels, which the "immense spirit power" on the yoruichi's page links to. 09:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks.......and sorry formy first stupid question.I agree with immense.Nueva espada (talk) 10:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why was she knocked down to Great? She was able to damage Chrysalis Aizen. I think she should have Immense Reiatsu. Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 16:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Damaging someone is not enough to show a level of reiatsu. That said, please bear with us as we re-evaluate the power levels of all characters,instead of questioning every single one. There have been many instances in which a power level was just slapped on to a person with no discussion by some random user when the page was made. We are re-evaluating with good reason.-- Yes it is. http://www.mangapanda.com/94-46757-18/bleach/chapter-391.html Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 03:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :A battle between shinigami is a battle of reiatsu, yes. But how does that have to do with damaging someone. If we were to go with your theory of only people with immense reiatsu can damage people with immense reiatsu, we would have to say that Rukia has immense Reiatsu because she can hurt Ichigo. Same with Renji. Are you suggesting that Renji has Immense reiatsu? I hope not as it is not true. Discussion closed.-- Hakuda Can I state in Yoruichi's Hakuda section that she was able to combat 3 Shinigami Captains and 4 Vice Captain level and above opponents at the same time, I can add the proper reference, if I can place it. It was in one of the recent filler episodes and i'll search to find which one. ErzaLover (talk) 00:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as it is referenced go ahead. It was 319-- Thanks God, I'll add it now. ErzaLover (talk) 01:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) brown light shoes I think in her appearance(section) its meant to say light brown shoes. it says brown light. :Its a typo. I'll fix it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) 16:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It's meant to have a comma, its meant to highlight that the shoes are brown and light meaning they are good for Shunpo!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I changed light to lightweight so hopefully no one'll be confused in the future. Censorship do you think we should add a censorship section about how Youruichi's outfit is altered in the anime to look less revealing like Sui Feng's Onmitsukidō outfit?--Blossom Tree (talk) 04:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Shunko not linked Shunko isn't linked to http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shunko in the powers section, I'd change it myself but I somehow made the page disappear before I reverted my edit JamesF0790 (talk) 21:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Kido Yoruichi has shown to be a master of kido techniques as shown in the anime fillers when she was battling against Haineko and Tobiume. She was using kido's without incantations so shouldn't it be changed to Kido Master? :The key words here is "anime fillers". So no.--